Stay With Me
by CiaraMorgan
Summary: Emily, Sonny, and the boys are finally settling into their separate interconnected lives. Everyone seems to be happy until everything starts going wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Please read and review. Thanks, Ciara

Emily Quartermaine pulled her light brown hair back into a pony tail and starred absent mindedly into the mirror. She saw a black smudge on the side her face. She shook her head and sighed as she wiped it away. Earlier her independence had back fired and embarrassed her. _Opening a flue is never a good idea_, she thought making a mental note. There was a knock on her door and she pulled her silk robe tighter as she opened the door to see who it was. When she didn't see anyone she felt a pull on her robe. She smiled and bent down to Morgan's height.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"I- I couldn't sweep," he whispered.

She smiled gently. "Hmmm… I wonder what we could do about that." She picked him up and placed the small boy on her hip and walked back towards him room. He had on his soccer pajama bottoms that Michael had picked out especially for him. She sat down on the window seat with Morgan situated peacefully against her chest. She picked up the _Adventures of Winnie the Pooh._

"Now where should we start?" she asked him. He opened the book to his favorite chapter. "Of course. Now wait a minute mister how'd you know I was here tonight." He grinned devilishly with those same dimples that his father had. She tickled him as he squirmed and laugh. "Someone snuck down to the kitchen to get cookies again. Didn't they!"

Sonny had just finished pouring himself a glass of brandy when he heard Morgan and Emily's laughter. He smiled to himself taking a sip. He'd go up in a minute to see what's going on.

Emily read slowly to Morgan and stroked his hair softly as he drifted off into a sleep that only a child can have full of fairy tales and innocence. She sat looking out at the stars just holding him.

Sonny watched from the doorway gazing at his little boy and Emily. They looked so comfortable at peace. He strode in and sat down.

"He couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No I think he's still excited about Christmas. I don't think he's worked his way through all the toys he's gotten yet," she said half kidding. Her expression also insinuated to Sonny that she thought maybe he had spoiled the two too much.

Sonny just smiled. "They had a rough year. I just wanted to do something to make up for it."

Emily nodded. "I'm sure. Christina's coming over tomorrow for Christmas right."

Sonny sighed. "Yea Alexis finally agreed to let me have her for the day a little late, but-."

"It doesn't matter Christina will be happy just to spend they day with you and the boys. Oh and the presents won't hurt either."

Sonny laughed and scratched his face. "Yea well- what can I say. I'm sucker for brunettes," he said holding her gaze for a moment.

Emily looked down nervously suppressing a blush. They looked out at the stars and the falling snow neither needing to say anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily spent the day playing with the boys and Christina in the snow. They went sledding and ice skating. Sonny had had unexpected "business" to take care of with Jason still recovering he had to put in a lot more hours than usual. However he promised to be done by lunch.

"Jason!" yelled Michael running through the snow towards the veranda where Jason and Sam stood. Emily held Christina and Morgan's hand as they climbed through the snow. She finally relented and picked them up balancing one child on each hip. Sam met her halfway and grabbed Morgan.

"Hey buddy," said Sam tickling him. She placed a kiss on his head. "I bet you'll never guess what Jason and I brought."

He smiled gleefully. "Presents!"

He squirmed out of her reach and bounded up the stairs following Michael. Christina looked at Emily and shook her head.

"Boys," she said sighing.

Emily and Sam broke out laughing. "Yes, sweetie boys," they agreed.

Jason was sitting on the couch and watched as Michael and Morgan grabbed presents. Michael's was in soccer paper while Morgan's was in puppy paper. Christina's off course was in shinny pink paper. She tiptoed over to Jason from behind and tapped his shoulder.

She was quite nervous. "Is this- is this mine?" she asked her bottom lip quivering. The little girl was amazed when this tall scary man with the pretty blue eyes smiled and said yes. She dropped to the floor and began opening it.

"Hey shouldn't we wait for your dad?" asked Sam folding her arms over her chest.

Michael looked at her like she was crazy. "No."

"Yes," corrected Emily.

"Do we have too?" whined Michael.

"Yes," said Jason and that was it they all stopped with disheartened expressions.

"What's everyone looking so sad in here for?" asked Sonny smiled.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Morgan and Christina who gave him a hug.

Michael continued to tear open his gift. They all sat around watching the three children rip open their presents eagerly.

"Those are yours too," said Sonny to Christina as she sat on his knee. He pointed to the ones wrapped in Barbie paper by the tree. She looked up at him and grinned. She ran over and began ripping open box after box.

Emily came walking out with a tray of hot chocolate. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

"Me," they all chimed.

"Marshmallows," said Morgan holding his cup. Emily gave him a look. "Please."

She put a ton in and he walked off and sat by Sam's leg. Sam played with his hair carelessly and asked him if he had gotten everything he wanted.

The day went by quickly and soon Sam and Emily were cleaning up wrapping paper and dinnerware.

"So what's up with you and Sonny? You know I thought Carly was just being paranoid but there seems to be some sort of-."

Emily sighed. "Really there's nothing. We're just friends."

Sam nodded. "Friends, I know that story," she said looking at Jason who was almost falling asleep. "Hey do you mind finishing up? I think Jason needs to rest."

Emily smiled. "No, no really go. I'm fine. If I need help I have-," she looked at the two boy how were fallen asleep by the fire. "I'll be fine. Don't worry," she smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks." Sam tugged at Jason's hand pulling him up. "Come on, time to go home." She put his arm around her waste. "Thanks Em."

"No problem." She grabbed a trash bag and stuffed the paper in.

Sonny sauntered in. Leticia followed.

"Emily, I'll do that. Don't worry about it." Leticia grabbed a pile of dishes and left for the kitchen.

"Thanks," said Emily pushing her hair back and sighing.

Sonny cleared his throat. "Um- I had ordered this for you but there was a delay and-," he handed her a small box. "Merry Christmas."

Emily looked down at the present now in her hands. "Sonny- you didn't-."

"I know, but I wanted to," he said nonchalantly.

She opened the package and inside was a platinum locket with embedded with small brilliant diamonds around the edges. She opened it and saw a picture of Michael, Morgan, and Christina from the other day when they went ice skating in town.

"Sonny it's beautiful. Thank you. You didn't have to-."

He took it from her and undid the clasp. "It's from the boys and me. Michael and Morgan helped picked it out. You should have saw them at the jewelry store. Morgan couldn't see everything so Michael picked him up and Morgan was getting his handprints all over the countertop. I thought the sales clerk was going to pop a blood vessel. He followed them with Windex and a towel," he grinned happily at the memory.

Emily smiled and laughed. "I would have loved to seen that."

Sonny started to put it around her neck. Emily picked up her hair and suppressed a gasp when his hands touched her neck and a shot of electricity ran through her. She bit her lip and smiled when he came in front of her again. She touched it gingerly. She looked at it.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

Sonny was staring at her. "Yeah beautiful," he whispered huskily.

Emily met his eyes and blushed.

"Thank you. I should help Leticia with the-."

"You don't have to Leticia doesn't mind."

"But I'd rather help," she said picking up wrapping paper.

"Emily-," Sonny started when his phone rang. He groaned and picked it up. "What?" he snapped. "Yeah, all right. I'll be right there." He hung up. "I have to-."

"Go, don't worry I'll make sure they get to bed."

"Thanks," he said he went to run out the door. Emily noticed he forgot his cell phone.

"Sonny," she said grabbing it and running over to meet him. They stood in the middle of the doorway. He handed it to her and they both realized they were now under the mistletoe.

Sonny smiled. "Can't break tradition." He kissed her gently and he felt her kiss him back as tentatively as he had. They broke away eyes locked. "I'll see you later," he said walking out of the house putting on his coat as he moved. "I always did like mistletoe," he said smiling as Max opened the door for him.

"What sir?" he asked.

Sonny laughed. "Nothing. Make sure nobody gets on these grounds while I'm gone. No company."

"Yes sir," said Max hitting the roof of the limo.

Emily touched her lips gently the blood was still pulsating through them. The kiss had been innocent in appearance but so much more happened than appeared. She sighed. _Get a grip Em. He doesn't feel anything for you. He'll only ever love Carly._ She nodded and picked up the toys organizing them and bringing order back to the living room. She sat down just for a minute on the couch but soon felt herself drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily awoke with a start. Something wasn't right. She hurried up the stairs and checked Morgan's room first. He was sound asleep then she checked Michael's he wasn't there. She panicked until she noticed his snow gear was gone. She threw on a hat and gloves and hurried out after him. _He shouldn't be out alone._ How could I have fallen asleep? _You've been doing that so much more lately. You need to stop being so tired._ Off in the distance she could see Michael sitting in the snow; thankfully he had gotten a bright red coat and hat for Christmas. She walked up slowly and then saw Max standing protectively off in the distance. He smiled at her and tilted his head.

"Thanks," she mouthed with a sincere smile. She sat down next to Michael not caring that her jeans were getting soaking wet. "Hey, what's up?" she asked noticing his ice skates were laced on.

"I just- I couldn't sleep." Emily nodded and they starred up at the sky. She wasn't going to push. Michael sighed. "I just feel like mama is angry at me some how."

Concern and sympathy swept over Emily. "Hey why do you think that?" she asked drawing him closer. She could tell he was suppressing his tears.

"I just feel torn between Mom and Dad like if I choose to stay at one place I'll disappoint the other."

"I can understand that. You feel like you'd be choosing sides when they ask you where you'd like to spend the night."

"Yea and I just wish-," he shook his head. "I know that Mom can't be with him but it's just- it's just hard getting used to I guess. But I know I have to."

Emily smiled and hugged him gently. "That's very mature of you. I don't know if I could be so generous."

Michael laughed.

Emily grabbed her skates from underneath the bench and laced them on. They each had a cubby for their ice skates.

"Come on might as well have some fun if we can't sleep."

They skated around laughing and almost colliding all the time. The snow fell lightly upon them as they tumbled off the ice and into the snow. Emily couldn't stop laughing.

"Snow angel!" she exclaimed.

Michael looked at her curiously as she dropped back into the snow.

Sonny set his briefcase on his desk. He called Max quickly because it wasn't like him to leave the house until he got home. He had left a guard in his stead, but it was still odd.

"Out by the pond, sir," he said.

Sonny listened as Max explained the situation. He watched happily as his son and Emily rolled around in the snow. He walked over quietly and realized that his Gucci leather shoes were probably destroyed, but for some reason he didn't care. He wanted to share in their happiness after such a miserable several hours.

Emily got up and pulled Michael up.

"Snow angels," she explained to Michael.

He tilted his head to a side. "I guess."

She rustled his hair and looked up at Sonny. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand squeezed Michael's shoulder gently.

"Time for bed," said Emily sternly. Michael rolled his eyes but reluctantly said good night to them both. "He couldn't sleep and I found him out here. I figured I'd wear off some of his energy."

Sonny chuckled. "I don't think that's possible, but I'm not mad. It was good to come home to laughter."

Emily ran her hands through her wet hair. "My hat," she said looking around.

"Right-," said Sonny bending down at the same time as Emily to get it. "Here," he whispered huskily. Emily bit her lower lip. _Don't do it Sonny. She's too innocent. Your life would destroy her. You know there's no point in starting anything. Don't do it._

For once in her life Emily took a chance and kissed Sonny passionately. She went to pull away, but Sonny grabbed the back of her head gently but possessively and kissed her as fiercely back. They finally lost their balance and fell back into the snow. Emily laughed innocently while Sonny just grinned. Then their world was interrupted by a ring. Sonny groaned and took out his cell phone.

"Hello," he said standing up. He helped Emily up and held onto her hand a little longer than necessary.

Emily gave him an understanding smile and strolled back towards the house glancing back to see Sonny watching her intently. _Yes! _Her thoughts were interrupted when she got into the house and realized for the first time how cold she truly was. She hadn't dressed properly for staying outside that long. Everything from her feet to her hair was soaked through and through. She shivered as she hurried up the stairs to take a hot shower.

Emily hurried the boys into the elevator. They were going to be late for their doctor's appointment. They had reached General Hospital at the time when they were supposed to be upstairs waiting to be taken in. Emily had Morgan on her hip because he refused to go and there was no way a child was going to tell her what he was doing and not doing. She was sure Michael, as big brother's do, had told him some horror stories about the doctor's office.

"You'll get a lollipop, sweetie. Don't you want that?" Morgan shook his head and buried it in her shoulder as he did so. "All right. Well, your mommy will be here afterwards and she told me that she's going to take her two _big_ boys out for ice cream sundaes, but I don't know if you can go if you don't act like a big boy like Michael."

"Yea, babies can't go," said Michael half to annoy his brother and half to help Emily.

"I'm not a baby!" exclaimed Morgan.

"Then don't whine like one," retorted Michael.

The two went to argue, but Emily stopped them. "Stop, or neither of you will be getting ice cream. You'll go home to bed." _God bed sounds good, sleep would be great._ Elizabeth was waiting for her upstairs. They were supposed to go out for a lunch, but Emily wasn't sure if she could stay awake the whole time. She had been fighting a bad cold for a few days now.

"Hey Morgan, Michael," said Elizabeth as they all walked quickly towards the doctor's office. "I'm going to be your nurse today because Jill called out sick. Is that OK?"

Michael nodded and Morgan followed suit.

"Mom!" exclaimed Michael running into Carly's arms.

"Hey, honey. I got out of that meeting last minute. I can take them." Carly strained to say the next words, "Thank you though for offering."

"No problem," said Emily handing her Morgan. "I'll see you guys-" she dropped to the ground hitting her head.

"Emily!" screamed Michael. Morgan cried. Carly put Morgan on the ground and ran over to Emily.

"Emily!" exclaimed Elizabeth checking her vitals.

"We need a doctor!" screamed Carly.

"Use the phone!" said Elizabeth pointing to the phone at the vacant nurse's station. "Come on Em, I need you. Don't do this. Wake up."

Nurses came and lifted Emily onto a stretcher and Monica started working on her right away. Carly grabbed her cell phone and called Jason.

Sonny came home and the house was empty. He checked his cell phone but there were no messages. He quickly called Carly who only told him she had the boys and that they were staying with her tonight. He sat down on the couch and starred at the wall. The house was quiet all he had wanted for the past few weeks was a few hours of peace and quiet. Now that he had it, he missed the noise of the children and Emily in the house. He picked up his cell phone and called Emily's cell. "No answer," he said surprised. He looked over at the pictures of his children that Emily had got him. _Christina. _He shook his head. _I never see my beautiful girl anymore._ He called up Alexis and expected her to say no, but to his surprise she agreed to let him have his daughter for dinner. She didn't even put up a fight which surprised him greatly. _She's probably just worn out from Molly._ Christina staid the night because they fell asleep watching Ice Princess on the couch. They had breakfast in the morning at Kelly's. Alexis called to check in and said Christina needed a dress for Melissa's birthday party. Sonny and Christina spent the whole day together. He tried calling Emily all day and finally when he came home and she wasn't there. He called Jason who finally told him the truth.

Emily lay in her hospital bed trying to get some rest, but all she could think of was how she should call Sonny and tell him what was going on. She didn't want to though. _He's probably worried sick, but I can't lie to him and I can't tell him the truth. I can't._ She turned her head the other way and looked out the window. _Say it again Em, why don't you.__ I'll just wait till we get the second test results and if they say the same thing then, then I'll tell him._

Carly walked into Emily's hospital room coat folded over her arms. "I called Jason. He said that they'll be her in ten minutes."

"Not Sonny right?" asked Emily alarmed.

"No, Jason and Sam," Carly raised an eyebrow. "Why? Why don't you want Sonny here?"

"Because- because he has enough to worry about, and I don't want him to worry about me."

Carly snorted and sat down. "Why you think it'll pain him too much to know you fainted because you had a bad cold. Or you don't want him to tell you to leave because you're in love with him!" she exclaimed. She went on a tirade until Emily finally snapped.

"Stop it, Carly. It's not just a cold, the doctors-," she stopped. "The doctor's think that I might-." She took a deep breath. "That I might be out of remission."

"What?" asked Carly kicking herself. She didn't particularly like Emily, but she didn't wish this on her. OK so maybe she wished her dead a few times but that was only in the heat of anger.

"So can you, can you please not tell Sonny. I don't want him to worry. He's got you, the boys, and his business to worry about. He doesn't need me as well. I don't even know if it's true, but I just- and I also don't want his pity."

Carly reluctantly nodded understanding. "OK, but let me give you some advice. If you lie to Sonny, you have no hope for anything with him."

"I know, but I just might have to."

Carly then saw the pain and love in Emily's eyes. It made her jealous, but at the same time she felt so much sympathy for her. "I won't say anything. I promise that I won't be like Robin and tell the world business that's not my own." She went to walk out the door but stopped. "Good luck and I hope you feel better."

Emily smiled. "Thanks, Carly. Can you just tell the boys that I'm going to be fine and that I'll see them later?"

Carly nodded and walked out.

Emily begged Tony to let her go early. She promised to rest a lot. She got to Sonny's house just in time to see the boys get out of Carly's car. They ran over and hugged Emily. She rustled Michael's hair as she always did and placed a kiss on each of their heads.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Morgan.

"Much better. So much better that I think we all need to have hot chocolate and popcorn while we watch Home Alone."

Morgan smiled and grabbed Michael's hand. They raced into the house after giving Carly one more hug and kiss.

Carly smiled and walked over. "So, you feeling better."

Emily nodded. "Yea actually a lot better."

"Are you sure you're up to watching the boys because I can take them to work with me."

"It's fine. Sonny said he's taking them to lunch so I'll take a nap then."

"If you need anything, just call OK." Carly turned but then stopped. "Emily I know we haven't always gotten along and although I don't want you or any woman with Sonny. You are Jason's sister and my children's aunt so I guess we should put our mutual distaste for each other aside for their sakes," she added.

Emily smiled. "I'm game if you are."

Carly nodded. "Good. See you later," she said waving hurrying off to answer her cell phone or something else that was of vital importance to her life or her business.

Life went on as normal except Sonny had to go away on business. So Emily took care of the kids during the day with help from Leticia. Michael finally figured out that Emily was sicker than she said she was and Emily had to explain everything to him.

Michael sat on the couch in Emily's arms. "So could you die?"

"Yes, but I promise that I won't be going anywhere without a serious fight."

"Does dad know?"

Emily shook her head. "He's worried about your mom, Jason, you boys, and business has been pretty busy lately. I don't want to add to it. So can you just not tell him? I'm going to tell him when he gets back from Miami. I just want him to do what he has to do without anymore pressures on his mind."

Michael nodded. "OK. Does it hurt?"

"The cancer?"

"Yea."

Emily smiled. "It only hurts when I see how sad it's making you."

He gave her a look. "No really Emily."

"No, it doesn't hurt not yet anyway. I'm on some new medication and they think it's going to help."

"Does Jason know?"

"Jason, doesn't know. You are one of very few people who know the truth."

"Really?" he asked his ego getting a boost. Morgan came in.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"I'll make lunch!" exclaimed Michael running into the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Morgan ran in after him.

"Don't run and be careful." Leticia smiled and walked in after them.

Emily took a nap and when she woke up Michael and Morgan were carrying a circular tray. They held it in front of Emily. They had used pepperonis to form a heart and Emily.

"You two did this all by yourself?" she asked smiling.

"Yea well Leticia had to put it in the oven."

"Thank you," she said hugging them both.

Carly sat at the concierge desk sipping her coffee contemplating everything that had been going on the past few weeks. Sonny's business trip took a week longer than expected and by the time he got back Emily was deep into her treatment. Her hair had staid amazingly, but she was getting weaker by the day. Carly could tell how much the cancer was taking out of her and she couldn't understand how Emily managed to take care of the boys and keep up with her medical studies. She knew that pretty soon she was going to be too weak to do it. She was all ready talking to Courtney to see if she could take over while Emily was getting better. Emily had protested so deeply that Carly didn't have the heart to ask Courtney to take over. She knew that feeling of desperation of trying to hold onto everything that makes you happy. It wasn't going to be possible forever but she'd let Emily have it for as long as she could.

Sonny said anxiously on the plane. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder and he knew for sure that no matter what Jason said he couldn't be without Emily. He missed her kind words and gentle guidance. He missed seeing her with boys or seeing her with patients at work. He missed the debates they had whether about spoiling the children or what he should do with Manny Ruiz.

Sonny groaned. Manny Ruiz was the reason he had to go to Miami in the first place. He had to twist some hands and show who was still in charge. Jason was well enough to take care of things in Port Charles, but he couldn't travel yet.

"Sir, we're going to need you to turn off any electronic devices in a minute."

"OK I just need to make a phone call." He hit 4 on his phone. "Sam, I need you to do me a few favors," he said grinning.

Emily splashed her face with cold water. It had been a long day. She had finally told Jason and Sam about the cancer. It just wasn't fair to keep it from them anymore. She walked back into her room and found a white box with a beautiful purple silk ribbon tied in a bow around it. She pulled out a beautiful sapphire silk and chiffon cocktail dress. It had an intricately beaded silk bodice and then a chiffon bottom. She slipped it on with a pair of glittering heels. She read the note at the bottom of the box.

"There's a limo waiting outside."

She slipped on her white coat and gloves. She touched her locket before she did the last button. She walked outside and Max opened the door for her before he hurried to the front of the limo. She anxiously waited for it to reach the final destination. She almost leapt out of the limo as it pulled into a remote location. She entered the beautiful white silk tent that was strewn with lights that lit it dimly. To one side was a table with champagne and candles. The man to the right of it caught her attention more.

"Sonny," she said walking over to him. "Whose all this for?"

"That woman behind you," he said smiling.

"She's very lucky." She kissed him gently. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I think our first date should be something memorable."

Emily smiled. "Well then you'll have to do a lot more than this."

He grinned as he opened the champagne. "Don't worry there's more."

Emily almost went wide eyed. "More?"

Sam sauntered in. "Don't worry he knows he's not getting lucky because if he did then Jason would kill him." She smiled. "Sorry, but I forgot to do one last thing," she said put two plates down on the table. "Have fun."

"You did all this?" asked Emily.

"Well somebody had to help Sonny we all know he's not the romantic type," she said sarcastically. Sonny just sipped his wine.

Emily laughed. "Thanks." Sam hugged Emily.

"Don't overdo it OK?" she whispered. "All right you two don't do anything that I would do."

"Was Sam the girl behind the scenes pulling all this together?"

"Everything but the dress and the champagne. I picked those out. I told Sam what I wanted she just made it happen."

"Shall we?" he asked pulling out her chair.

The tent was heat by heaters placed at various locations. Emily shrugged of her coat.

Sonny grinned. "You look gorgeous."

"Admiring your own taste," she teased.

"That's only a compliment to you."

She blushed. The night went well. They danced and laughed until midnight.

"Close your eyes," said Sonny putting his hands on her waist and leading her outside. Emily heard a horse.

"A sleigh?" she asked.

"We didn't get to do it on Christmas so-." He helped her up and the settled in with a pile of blankets on their laps.

"This has been great. I really needed this," she said resting her head against his chest.

"It's not over yet. Sam said you could use a break. So-."

Emily opened her eyes and saw a good sized log cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. Sonny helped her out and they went inside. They lay down by the fire. Emily was almost asleep with her head on Sonny's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"How'd I do? Sam told me my wooing skills probably were out of practice." He could feel Emily smile.

"Mmmm… well there's always room for improvement."

He kissed her head. "Go to sleep."

"I have to tell you something," she said almost asleep. "My cancer's back."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny sat their shocked. Here he had this beautiful woman in his arm who moments before he had considered healthy and strong. Now as he held her he felt how thin and fragile she had become. How hard she had tried all night to act normal when he knew something wasn't right. She was trying to be herself by always being graceful and kind. He wanted to throw something, hit something, and do something to vent his anger. Yet all he could do was sit and hold her until she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sonny knew he had to say something but getting the words to form in his mouth was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. He would have rather taken ten bullets than to deal with this. _But you have to deal with this. Don't be fucking coward. Get a Grip Corinthos._

He stroked her hair. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because this was supposed to be such a wonderful night. Not much of a welcome home huh?" she asked forcing herself to give a small laugh.

Sonny kissed the top of her head. "We're here that's all that matters. And you know we'll beat this right. I'll do whatever you want. I'll get the best doctors. I'll find a cure, Em. I promise."

Emily put her finger over his lips and looked up at his deep chocolate brown eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I wouldn't blame you Sonny if you left. I know that this is a lot more than you ever planned on-."

Sonny stopped her. "Em, I'm not going anywhere that I promise. Go to sleep. OK? We'll talk in the morning."

Emily placed a kiss on his lips so innocent, but Sonny couldn't help but be turned on. Emily smiled knowing the power she had over him. As she snuggled into his arms he held her tighter. Emily prayed that he would never let go as Sonny prayed that he never had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny laid Emily gently onto the couch and walked over to the brandy bottle. His hands were shaking and he spilled some of it as he poured himself a glass full. He put it to his lips and drank it all in one shot. It burned all the way down, but it took his mind off his heart. He walked outside and grabbed a gun. He put the silencer on and shot at a tree until all his bullets were gone then he shot again. He slammed his fist against a nearby tree. Gun still in hand he dropped to the ground and cried. _Everything you touch dies, Sonny. It's your fault. You brought this on her. Everyone warned you not to love her._ "Stop it!" he screamed. He heard his cell phone ring and grabbed it from his pocket. It was Jason. He got up and brushed himself off. He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. What's up?" He walked back towards the house slipping the gun behind his back.

To his surprise it was Jason but Sam. "I've been trying to reach you all night. Manny's court date finally got set for this Thursday. Alexis is still defending the scum bag. I just want to-."

Sonny sighed. "Sam, don't worry about it. If Justice doesn't get the job done then I will."

"There's a play on words," said Sam scoffing.

Sonny shook his head. "Sam it's 6:30 in the morning why don't you go back to bed before Jason realizes you're gone. I'm walking back from Kelly's he's definitely realized by now that I'm gone. Anyway how'd your night go?"

"It went great. Did you know?"

"About Emily." Sam sighed. "Yea, I've been helping out with the kids when she has bad days. Carly's busy during the day a lot of times and the kids get disappointed when Emily can't be with them."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but- Carly made an excellent point. She reminded me about Robin and AJ. She told me it wasn't our place and I can't believe it myself but I agreed with her. We thought Emily should be the one to tell you. Although I'm sure if Carly knew you two were anything more than friends she might change her mind," said Sam raising an eyebrow. Jason was standing in the doorway arms folded across his chest. "Shit got to go. Have fun." Sam held the bag up as a peace offering. Jason grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Sam screamed and laughed.

Sonny closed his phone as he heard Sam and Jason laughing. He decided to take a walk before Emily got up. He needed to relax and think things through. He had wanted to spend the entire week up here with Emily and the boys were supposed to come up mid week while Carly attended a business conference in Las Angeles.

Emily woke up and realized Sonny wasn't in the room. She yawned and got up. She saw that the brandy was severely depleted and a glass was missing. She saw it on the table out on the veranda. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _Shower then you can worry about Sonny and what you need to do next._ She saw her pills in her overnight bag._ OK so pills first._ She groaned and downed the supposed "medical cure" for her illness. To her all it seemed to do was cause her to feel like shit. She sighed and climbed into the shower. When she came out she looked at herself in the mirror. She touched her face as if it weren't her own. _Who are you? Why would Sonny want you? You look like a skeleton of Emily Quartermaine. You should run before he sees you like this._ She shook her head. _Stop acting like a coward. If you stopped acting like a skeleton that might help. _She picked up the phone and called Leticia.

Sonny could hear laughter coming from the house and he saw Emily and the kids making pancakes. Emily was covered with flour and so was Morgan. Michael had a chef's hat on and was flipping pancakes. Morgan was attempting to stir the pancake batter but instead he was just hit it with the spoon. Sonny opened the door.

"Something smells good," he said.

"Dad!" exclaimed Michael. "Come see what I'm doing. Emily showed me how."

Sonny stomped the snow off his shoes and walked over to see Michael making pancakes shaped as different animals and letters. Sonny looked at Morgan who was beating the living day lights out of the pancake batter.

"Doing good buddy," he said kissing the top of his head.

Emily suppressed a laugh. "It's a new method he invented." Sonny smiled.

"I see your teaching them how to cook. Now that's a scary idea."

Emily playfully hit him in the arm. "I think I can handle pancakes."

Sonny looked around the room at the flour and batter all around. Emily followed his gaze.

"Shut up."

Morgan looked at Emily. "Emiwee you not supposed to say shut up," he said in all seriousness.

"You're right Morgan. Sorry," she said giving him a kiss.

"I'm all done," he said smiling with satisfaction.

Emily and Sonny both glanced down at the severely deformed yet not well mixed pancake batter.

"You know what why don't we get some chocolate chips to put in that," said Emily lifting him onto her hip and looking in the bags for some chocolate chips.

"How about blueberries instead," said Sonny offering a more nutritional alternative.

Michael wrinkled his nose and Morgan looked at Emily in shock.

"Blueberries, huh?" asked Emily. "Umm… well unfortunately Leticia didn't buy those, but she didn't buy chocolate chips."

"Don't worry. I think I have some in the fridge," said Sonny walking over to the fridge to see what she'd say next.

"Well that's unfortunate," said Emily.

Sonny smirked as he searched the fridge. "What'd you say, Emily."

"She said-," started Michael but Emily covered his mouth.

"How about both?" she asked offering a compromise hoping to get herself out of the mess she caused.

Sonny put his arms around Emily's waist when the boys went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"So, you don't like blueberries huh?"

"Not as much as chocolate," she said kissing him.

"I'll have to remember that," he said kissing her back. He rested his head against hers. "You know we were supposed to have the whole day to ourselves," he said kissing her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"I can't keep you all to myself all the time. Besides the boys haven't seen you in weeks, I thought you'd be happy to see them."

Sonny smiled. "I am, but it would have been nice to have you all to myself."

Emily smiled. "Yea, but you'll just have to get used to sharing."

"Emily I can't get the flour out of Morgan's hair!" yelled Michael.

Morgan was giggling. Emily hurried into the bathroom and gasped.

"Sonny, get the camera it's on the counter."

Emily saw Michael holding Morgan down on the toilet seat with the shower head in his other hand. He was spraying Morgan with water, but the mix of sugar, four, and water was not a good one plus some melted chocolate. Sonny came in and laughed. Emily took a few pictures then handed it back to Sonny. She put some shampoo in Morgan's hair and washed out the rest of the goop. She blow dried his hair and then turned to Michael who was equally messy.

"Why don't you guys go eat and I'll finish cleaning up."

Leticia was standing with Sonny. "Emily don't worry I go it. You look like you might need to change yourself."

Emily looked down at herself she was drenched. Sonny was laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny," she said taking the shower head and aiming it at him.

"You wouldn't."

Emily grinned as he grabbed the hose and she squeezed it. Water sprayed over them. She giggled as he got it in the face. He lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out and threw her down onto the bed.

"This is war," he said kissing her.

"The boys," she giggled.

He slammed the door.

"No really Sonny, you have to go check on them while I get changed."

Sonny grabbed another shirt and walked out into the kitchen. "All right so who wants blueberry and who wants chocolate chip," he said changing as he walked. Emily watched his backside and smiled. She wouldn't mind a little alone time later. She slipped on one of Sonny's fleeces and took the blow drier and dried her jeans.

Leticia smiled. "They can cause so much trouble."

Emily shook her head and sighed. "You're telling me." She smiled at Leticia. "Thanks for doing this by the way."

"Don't worry about it. You need to relax and take care of yourself. This is what I'm here for don't forget. It's been nice having help, but you need to take care of yourself right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny and Emily sat in the limo on their way home. Carly had picked Michael and Morgan up earlier.

"Hey, there's something I got to tell you. Manny's trial is tomorrow."

Emily nodded. "I want to go. He hurt too many people that I love. I'm going to be there to make sure he gets what he deserves."

"I know, but are you up to it?"

Emily nodded. "I have to be. I can't let Sam go alone. I have to be there for Jason and you. Waiting for justice to be served is definitely not either of yours strong points."

Sonny looked out the window. "That's because it rarely happens."

Emily squeezed his hand. "Sonny, I know you want to make sure he pays, but you just can't. Not without jeopardizing everything. Besides Durant is on the right side for once and we all know Durant gets what he wants no matter the cost. Let him get _his_ hands dirty."

"You know I can't always sit back, right?"

Emily sighed. "I know, but I have a bad feeling about this time. I know what Jason does and I've been there when he's had to run out of our lunch to "take care of something", but Manny's different."

"He's psychotic," said Sonny.

Emily nodded. "Exactly. You can't treat him like all your other enemies because they're sane and somewhat rational."

Sonny sighed. "I know, but-."

"No buts at least give Justice a chance. He's helping Durant with the case. If anyone can win this Justice can."

Sonny groaned. "I hate it when you have a point."

She kissed him. "Too bad." She hit the call button. "Max can you stop here I have some things to do."

The car stopped Emily gave Sonny a quick kiss good bye and got out. She walked into the park and then headed to the Police Station where Manny was being detained before his trial. She walked up to Mac.

"Emily," he said giving her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "I'm doing OK. I was wondering if it would be possible to have a few moments with Manny. I just really need to see for myself that he's a new man." Mac went to protest. "Please, Mac. I really need this for closure in case he goes free."

"All right, but I'm going to stay with you."

Mac had Manny brought up to the interrogation room. Emily stood patiently in the interrogation room. Her arms folded across her chest. She was submissive and patient most of the time, but this man had done too much. She had forgiveness in her heart for him if he was genuinely cured, but she was pretty sure he was just a snake hiding in the grass. Mac brought Manny in and sat him down.

Emily stared into his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

"I don't need an apology from you."

"Commissioner Scorpio there's a phone call for you," said a police officer.

"Don't worry Mac I'll be fine. He's handcuffed."

Mac sighed. "I'll be _right_ back."

Emily walked over to Manny. "You're going to court tomorrow."

"Alexis thinks I stand a good chance, but I don't really care. I deserve what ever I get."

"You won't get enough from the courts."

Manny smiled. "Are you going to give it to me?" he asked standing up.

"Sit down, please."

"Make me," he said touching her.

Emily kneed him in the balls and he dropped backwards. She stuck her high heeled clad foot on his stomach holding him down. "Don't touch me."

"Oh you know you want it," he said running his hand up her leg. She yanked her leg away and stepped on his groin.

"You've twisted enough women's minds if you think you'll get away with this you're sadly mistaken. I'm a Quartermaine don't forget that." She turned and walked away. She was shaking and Mac rushed over to her.

"What happened? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

She took a deep breath. "Mac if he doesn't rot in jail then I don't know what you and Lucky are here for." She let a tear slip and walked away.

Jason walked into the room and grabbed Manny and slammed him down into the chair. "You know jail can be a nasty place for scum like you."

"Is that a threat?" asked Manny.

Jason smiled. "That's a fact. Sleep tight."

Jason walked out of the room and hurried out after Emily.

"Emily," he said.

Emily turned around. "Jase," she said running into his arms. He held her. "I just had to know."

"It's all right. Shhh," he said stroking her hair. "Come on. I'm meeting Sam for lunch." He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

He smiled. "I think you'd do just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. I'm always open for suggestion on what you would like to see next. I don't know if you guys know but there's a new Soily site up. That's still getting on its legs and could definitely use your patronage. There's slot for fanfiction, discussion, and fan art. Here's the address

http/s10. go and check it out. Thanks and don't forget to review. Suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of these characters.

Emily sat in court. This was definitely one of her bad days. She couldn't keep anything down this morningand now she could barely contain her nausea. She tried to look perfect and add some bronzer and hid the bags under her eyes with some heavy concealer, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder to hide her cancer from everyone. She wore lavender dress pants and a white blouse. She wanted so badly to run away and hide it like she had for so long last time, but Sonny needed her, the boys needed her. Her family was here and Sam's wedding was in a few months. She couldn't run away. She had to kick this cancer in the ass and tell it to stay the hell away. She had too much to live for. Sonny was talking with Jason but Sam came striding over to Emily.

"Hey," she said fixing her soft pink sweater. She had paired it with almost white pants. The star necklace Jason had got her hung safely around her neck. "Do I look all right? I wasn't sure what to wear. I didn't want to wear a suit because I wanted that almost girl next door look." Sam's hair was casually pulled back in a silver barrette.

Emily smiled. "You look angelic. No sign of that tough girl we all know you to be," she teased. Carly walked over and sat next to Sam.

"OK listen you have to keep control of your emotions. Think of it almost as a con job."

Sam took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm accepting advice from Carly. _"OK."

"You can do that," said Emily squeezing her hand gently.

"Yea, I can do that. I'll just emotionally remove myself from this situation. I can do this," she said reassuring herself.

Emily made eye contact with Sam. "Sam, you can do this. Be in control up there, but let them see the pain that Manny put you and your loved ones through."

"Thanks," said Sam.

"What are friends for?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Let's not get all lovey dovey about this. Oh wait the jury's coming maybe that's not a bad idea."

Sam shook her head. "Always seeing an angle."

"Oh come on you know you do too. You ran cons for too long not to."

Sam went to get defensive but Emily stopped her. "Come on lets all try to get along."

"I appreciate you guys being here," said Sam. Carly raised an eyebrow. "Even you Carly for as much as I may dislike you at times, if anyone knows how to manipulate people, it's you. And I'm sure I'm going to need a lot of help against Alexis."

Carly scowled. "That bitch better not win or she'll regret it." Carly glared at Alexis who just had walked in. "This is all a ploy to get Sonny's attention you know."

It was Sam's turn to reassure Emily. She squeezed her hand gently. Sam snorted. "It's not like she stands a chance. Only reason Sonny puts up with her is because she's Ric's wife and Christina's mother."

"God that kids going to have problems the way Alexis coddles her," said Carly folding her arms across her chest. "And she criticizes _my _parenting techniques."

Sam and Emily looked at each other and smiled sympathetically. They both knew Carly was mainly upset because Alexis wouldn't let Christina be around her which irritated her to no extent.

Sonny came and sat on the other side of Emily. He handed her a Styrofoam cup of tea from Kelly's.

"Feeling any better," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine," she said forcing herself to smile. Her hand was on her chair he put his over it and squeezed it.

Jason sat next to Sam as Carly pushed down to sit next to Alcazar.

"Carly," whispered Sam leaning back. Carly leaned back also.

"What!"

"Why'd you-."

"I think we can all get a long today and share support in our hatred of Manny," she whispered back.

Sam sighed and Jason held her hand. "Alcazar's is testifying don't worry about it," whispered Jason into her ear.

"If you're OK with it I'm OK with it."

Sonny looked over at Alcazar, and Emily swore she saw jealousy in his eyes. She forced herself to look forward at the court. It pained her too much to look at Sonny. When it was Sam's turn to go up the court room seemed even more silent then before. Everyone had heard about what Manny had done to her and tried to do to her. Sam got on the stand and took the oath. Then the questioning began and Emily couldn't believe that the woman up there was the fiery girl she and her brother both loved. Emily saw Jason smile with satisfaction as Alexis prodded and prodded Sam trying to get a rise out of her, but all that happened was Sam cried. The jury's expressions softened as they saw this petite woman in her pink sweater cry. Jason stood up as Sam came off the stand crying. Jason embraced her and Emily watched as many of the juror's hearts broke as this small woman was engulfed in the arms of the man she loved. Emily got up and gently took Sam back to her seat. It was Jason's turn to testify. Sam rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

The trial ended two hours later, and Emily got up to check her voice mail. On her way back she saw Sonny talking to Carly. Carly hugged Sonny. Alcazar walked up to Emily.

"We don't stand a chance. I all ready lost my heart to Carly, but don't let Sonny stomp on yours," he said walking away.

Emily turned around and ran out into the park. She sat down on the bench and pulled her coat tighter as the wind whipped through. She just faced the wind angrily and let it rip through her.

Sonny came walking towards her. He sat down and rubbed her arms. "What are you doing out in the cold?" he asked.

"Thinking," she said softly.

"About what?"

"About how I think we might have been going too fast. Maybe we should take a step back. Try being friends again. There are still a lot of things we need to sort out. I got to go I have a shift at the hospital." She got up and walked away. Sonny sat there stunned. _She walked away._

"I think you just got dumped," said Carly walking over snidely.

"Not now Carly," said Sonny standing up.

"Oh come on. You know it's true she just told you she wanted to be _friends_. That's just a nice way of letting you down."

"Carly this is none of your business," snapped Sonny storming off.

Carly smirked. "I think I hit a nerve."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily leaned against a locker in the doctor's changing room. She broke out into tears and slowly crumbled to the ground. She banged her head against the locker and ripped off her IV.

"I'm sick of this!" she screamed. She slammed her fist against the locker. "What did I ever do to you!" she yelled at God. "Why can't I have anyone or anything that makes me happy? Why do all the people I love have to suffer? Why do I have to be-," she choked on her tears a she finished "all alone."

Michael stood at the entrance of the locker room and saw Emily crying. He wanted to go over to her, but he couldn't. He was too scared though, and all he could do was turn around quietly. Elizabeth was at the nurse's station when she saw Michael come into view.

"Hey Michael," she said smiling.

"Elizabeth, I need you to do me a favor." He showed her the flowers that he and his dad had bought for Emily. "Can you give these to Emily? I think she's in the changing room and it said women only." Michael sighed. _I know I'm not supposed to lie, but it's only a half lie. Emily wouldn't mind if I only half lied._

"Sure, honey. That's very sweet of you to get her these."

Michael shrugged. "It's no big deal. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day but Mom's taking me and Morgan skiing so I thought I'd give them to her now." Michael looked at the elevator where Leticia stood. "I have to go, but thanks."

"I can go get her-."

"No, that's OK. Thanks!" he exclaimed running towards Leticia.

Elizabeth shook her head confused. "Mel, I'll be right back." She said going into the locker room. "Em," she called when she heard sobbing. She saw the card Michael had made and picked it up. _He must have found her. Poor kid._ She saw Emily crumbled on the floor. "Em," she said hurring over to her. Emily looked up tears smothering her face.

"I'm fine. Can you just go, please? Really I'm fine."

Elizabeth stroked her hair. "Fine, but you're not working tonight. I'm taking you out for a little girl time. I'll call Sam too and we'll just go out and party all night." She brushed Emily's hair away from her face. "OK?" Emily went to protest. "No buts we'll leave if you get too tired."

Emily sighed. "There's no arguing with you when you get like this."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side. "What can I say, I care about you. Besides I could use a break from home. Cameron and Lucky have been driving me up a wall."

Emily laughed. "All right. But I got to find something to wear."

"I'll grab something from my apartment. It's just Sam and me. I'll go call Sam and before I forget those are for you from a very special admirer," she said smiling. Elizabeth hurried out to make the arrangements.

Emily looked at the beautiful light pinkish peach roses. There was a card in Michael's hand next to them. She felt one last tear fall as she read the beautiful poem inside. She called Leticia's cell.

"Is Michael there?" she asked wiping away the remaining tears. "Hey sweetie. I just wanted to say I love you too."

"Well I love you too."

"OK well have fun OK?" she asked trying to hold it together until they said good bye.

"I will, but Em you'll be there when I get back right?"

Emily was caught off guard for a moment. "Yea of course, sweetie. I might even have a surprise for you. And be careful on the slopes."

"Come on Emily I never fall down."

"OK Mr. Confidence, just be careful."

"All right," he groaned. "Bye, mom's here."

"Bye. Have fun."

Michael eyes fixated on the man next to his mother. "Alcazar," he said with as much disgust as he could muster.

Michael threw his stuff on his bed when they got up to the cabin. _I can't believe she brought him here. She promised no work no cell phones just Morgan, her, and me. _He pulled out his Harry Potter Book from his suitcase there was a note from Emily tucked inside.

'_I know that you've been waiting all day to see what happens next and so here it is, but don't read too far without me. OK? Sweet dreams.- Emily.'_

"Michael it's your dad!" yelled Carly.

Michael ran out into the living room and grabbed the phone. He saw his mom and Alcazar laughing on the couch. She looked really happy.

"Hey dad."

"Hey buddy. I just wanted to wish you a good night."

"It's only seven dad," he said in that "duh" tone that every parent hates.

"It is? It's so quiet with everyone gone I forgot what time it was. I miss you buddy."

"I miss you too. Why don't you call Emily?"

Carly's ears perked up.

"That's all right. I'm really tired. Night, buddy."

"Night."

Sonny hung up brandy glass in hand and sat down on his chair to mull the day's occurrences over.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily ran her hands through her hair it was in loose curls. She had changed into Elizabeth's black blue silk camisole but had to put on a cashmere shawl. Otherwise she would be shivering the whole night. Emily walked out and saw Elizabeth wearing a simple black dress and had her hair half pulled back.

"You look great," she said smiling.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth, don't lie. You look amazing."

"I don't lie and thank you. Sam said she'd meet us there."

The two waited at the bar for Sam who walked in a black leather jacket and red sateen pants. All eyes turned to the threesome.

"Sorry. I'm late," she said shrugging off her coat. "But Jason took forever in the shower." Sam had on a black silk halter top.

"Well lets get a table," said Emily.

They all sat around laughing. They had ordered and now they were waiting for the bar tender to come over with their drinks. When Sam's drink came the two almost broke a side laughing. She had gotten what appeared to be some sort of pink cosmopolitan.

"What?" asked Sam looking at the two.

"It's just- I never thought you'd get a pink drink," said Emily. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm a girl too!" she exclaimed.

"I know it's just-," Emily and Elizabeth looked at each other and continued to laugh.

Sam shook her head and took a sip of her drink. "Hey, give these two Sex on the Beach," she said to the waiter.

He smiled. "With pleasure."

Sonny and Justice were having a late business meeting at Primo a new restaurant. But three women sitting only two tables away from Sonny caught his attention and any business Justice had to discuss seemed completely irrelevant. He heard the waiters comment and his blood began to boil. His hand gripped the water glass.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Justice.

Justice looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That waiter just," Sonny shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Continue."

Justice went on talking about the legalities of a business deal. Sonny half listened as he watched the girls flirt carelessly with the waiter. They received their dinner and then things settled down so he turned his attention back to Justice. Then during their dessert a man walked over and his eyes went aflame as he sat down next to Emily. Sonny stood up casually.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Emily pushed closer to Elizabeth as a guy sat next down to her. He was extremely charismatic and she felt herself flirting back even though she didn't want to. The waiter came over with another gin and tonic.

"This is for you," said the man.

"Thanks," said Emily smiling meekly.

"Want to dance?"

"I don't think so. I don't think there is dancing anyway."

He grabbed her arm pulling her up. "You want to go you know you do," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Hey," said Sam standing up, but Sonny was all ready there.

"I think she said no."

The guy smirked. "Get lost this isn't your problem. You don't know what she wants," he said stroking Emily's hair.

"Really I don't feel like-," she started as he put his hand almost on her butt.

Sonny had enough. He grabbed the guy and slammed his fist into his face sending the guy spinning. The guy sat on the ground stunned.

"Get out of here, before I do something worse to you." Emily touched her arm where the guy had held her. Sonny looked at her concerned. "Are you OK?"

Emily pursed her lips. "I don't need your pity!" she exclaimed running off.

"Pity?" asked Sonny confused.

"Well go after her," said Sam pushing him towards the way Emily had gone. She tossed her hair out of her face. She put down some money.

"No, no I want to pay my own," said Elizabeth.

Sam shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You can pay next time. Let's go. I think we're both a little too drunk to drive."

Elizabeth smiled. "Wait one minute," she said finishing her drink. "Eh, it feels so good to be drunk."

"Yea well make sure you hydrate on the way home," she said as they wrapped their arms around each others waist.

"You know. I like you," said Elizabeth smiling.

"Yea I like you too," said Sam helping Elizabeth into the limo. "But I don't think you'll like anyone in the morning."

Elizabeth laughed as she headed towards the back of the limo. Sam tossed her a water bottle but Elizabeth dropped.

"Lucky's going to love me," said Sam shaking her head.

Sonny found Emily at his house in her room packing her stuff.

"What are you doing?"

Emily tossed her hair out of her face. "I'm packing. I'm making things easy for you. This way you don't have to worry about breaking my heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you and Carly are getting back together. I saw you two at the court house and Michael wasn't sure if I was going to be here when he got back. You two are probably all ready married again for God sakes," she said furiously zipping her suit case closed. She pulled it off the bed, but collapsed on the floor. "Why did I even try to make you-. I was so stupid, stupid, stupid," she said crying.

Sonny was stunned. "Emily."

"Don't. Forget I said anything ever. I'll be gone in the morning." She ran her hand through her hair. "Leave, please," she said calmly.

"No," said Sonny firmly. He knelt next to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him confused. "Sonny, really it's OK. I knew from the beginning that you'd always love Carly."

Sonny picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Listen, I will always love Carly," he said stroking her hair. "But, I cannot and will not be with her. I want to be with you Emily as far as I'm concerned I want to be with you as long as you'll have me."

Emily looked up at him her eyes swollen and puffy. "Do you love me like you love her?"

"I never love anyone especially women the same way," he said kissing her forehead. "But I do love you and I need you." He kissed her passionately on the lips.

She touched her lips. "Hit me," she whispered.

"What?" asked Sonny confused.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I've dreamt it so many times. This has to be a dream." She stood up.

Sonny grabbed her waist and spun her around. "I'll prove to you it's not a dream." He kissed her more aggressively then she had ever been kissed before, but with such tenderness that she just melted in his grasp. He laid her down gently on the bed.

"I might need more proof," she said coyly.

He smirked. "Whatever you want."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Thanks for the great reviews. This is only my second fanfic so I was a little nervous. Sorry to get this chapter up to you guys so late but work gets in the way sometimes. :) I promise their to be more Sonny/Emily one on one soon. I have it posted on http/s13. also which has a lot more fanfics, including this one,about Sonny/Emily then the one I posted before. Next chapter will be up shortly.

Michael ran into the house with Morgan following close behind. Carly looked exhausted she was carrying their bags and ski equipment. She didn't have a free hand. Emily walked over.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

Carly sighed. "I need a martini and a hot bath," she said tossing her hair out of her face.

Emily smiled. "Well, Sonny can take care of the martini and I'll take the bags."

"I'm just going to go home," said Carly dropping the stuff on the ground. She hugged her boys and left in desperate need of a spa day.

"What did you put your mom through?" asked Emily to Michael taking his bags.

Michael grinned. "Nothing, we just had a lot of fun."

Emily laughed. "I bet." She had her arms full of their bags and was attempting to climb up the stairs when to her surprise Michael stopped her.

"Em, I'll do it. You look tired."

Emily smiled. "Thanks, bud," she said tussling his hair.

Michael smiled. He didn't know why he let her tussle his hair like that he only let his dad do it. He hated it when his mom did, but with Emily it was different. The day went by quick they went out to eat and then Michael and Morgan were so tired they decided to go to bed early. Sonny finished cleaning up the dishes. Emily had put the boys to bed, but she had decided to read a magazine on the couch. He found her fast asleep with the magazine lying askew on the ground. He laid a blanket on her and kissed her forehead. _Beautiful._ He climbed the stairs easily and headed towards Michael's room. He knew as tired as Michael was he wouldn't be asleep. He was right, Michael was looking at a book in bed, but Sonny was surprised to see that it was closed.

"What's the matter, buddy?"

Michael sighed. "Nothing."

"Come on you can tell me. I know I'm not Emily but-," Sonny said smiling.

Sonny picked a piece paper up off of the floor. "That's from Emily she told me I could read the next chapter, but it just wasn't the same without her. I thought we could read it tonight, but she didn't say anything. She just said good night."

Sonny sighed gently and sat down on Michael's bed. "You know Emily's sick, right?"

"Yea she told me she has cancer. She's not dying is she?"

"No, but-." _Where's Emily when you need her. She's so good at explaining these things. _"It's like when you have the flu and you just feel really tired. Emily's really hung in there for you guys, but sometimes she's just too tired."

"I know. I know that she didn't mean to forget me."

"She didn't forget you. She just can't right now Michael."

Michael sighed. "I understand. Thanks, dad."

"OK, night," said Sonny getting up.

"Hey dad, one more thing." Michael smiled. "You like Emily don't you."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonny trying to keep his voice under control.

"You like her a lot, don't you."

"Yea, I really do." Sonny wasn't going to ask for Michael's opinion on it because his son would go on a power trip.

"I think it'll be cool having Emily around," said Michael nonchalantly.

"Good," said Sonny. He smiled. "Sleep tight."

Sonny closed the door quietly and walked back down the stairs to see Emily still fast asleep. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so tired," she yawned.

He nodded trying not to let it show how much it pained him to see this beautiful, strong woman of his so weak. "Shh," he whispered climbing the stairs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered snuggling her head into his chest.

Sonny headed towards the guest room. "Don't be."

She looked up into his eyes and gave into the urge to kiss him. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Sonny kissed her back. "I can't ever say no to you," he said opening the door to his room. He laid her down on his bed.

"In two months this will all be over I promise," she said as he pulled the covers up around her. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. She curled up into his arms. His arms the only place she was safe from the past, the present, and the future.

"Two months," he said reassuring her.

"Two months," she said kissing him and retreating to their world.


End file.
